total_drama_roleplay_extravaganzafandomcom-20200214-history
Harold
Harold was a competitor Drama Island Roleplay as a member of the team the Killer Bass. He would make the Final 7, and he would later qualify for season 2 and he would later serve as the Main Antagonist for the second half of the season. He would go on to be the winner everywhere besides America and Canada. And he would also later qualify for season 3. Personality Harold is known to be quite nerdy and is very smart. After his first elimination in TDI Harold shown a new side of himself he became evil and dangerous and would become deranged and would stop at nothing. He would later overcome this and revert back to his old attitude and personality. Total Drama Island Roleplay Episode 1-2 Harold was the 2nd person to arrive on the island. He was later placed on the Killer Bass. Episode 3 Harold tells Geoff and Bridgette about the time he went camping during the sleepathon, he later passes out after reading his comics. His team goes on to lose but he is safe. Episode 4 Harold isnt allowed to play in the dodgeball game until the last game where it comes down to him and Noah. After Noah throws his ball, Harold catches it and gives the Bass their first win. Episode 5 Harold is a last minute act in the talent show, but he uses his beat boxing skills to give the Bass another win. Episode 6 Harold is seen with his team in the forest during the challenge and they later lose but he is safe. Episode 7 Harold tells the others hes afraid of ninjas. The next day while using the bathroom, Harold is confronted by Ninjas and pulls out knumchucks but knocks himself out. Episode 8 Harold is forced to ride in a boat with Eva during the boat race to boney island. Episode 9 Harold is put as a deer in the challenge where he would go on not to get hit once by the paintball guns. Episode 10 Harold works with Eva to make desert. They work alright but it isnt enough and they go on to lose. Episode 11 Harold competes well in the challenge but his teams still loses and that night he is voted off. Episode 15 Harold makes his return to the island after the merge, and reveals a tougher side of himself. His rivalry with Eva returns. That day he almost wins the challenge but falls short and loses. Later he hears the others conspiring against him and this is where he reveals a much darker side. That night he is the last person to be confirmed safe. Episode 16 Harold finds his key first in the treasure key searching challenge and later would get the invincibility pass from his chest confirming he would be safe at next elimination. That night after the elimination ceremony Harold decides to form an alliance with Heather. Episode 17 Harold uses many of his newfound abilities to help himself in the hide and seek challenge. He and Noah later become friends as they along with Heather win the challenge. That night Harold finally gets revenge and successfully eliminates Eva. Episode 18 Harold begins to show signs of his new evil personally and decides to target Tyler and Bridgette. Harold qualifys for the final bike race. In the final bike race Harold's plan works out and he sabotages and eliminates Bridgette. Episode 19 During night during a rainstorm the boys and girls cabins float off. The next day Harold apologizes for what he did to Bridgette and the group later return back to camp. Episode 20 Harold and Gwen are the last 2 campers left after a supposedly dangerous killer is lurking around the island taking the contestants. Harold and Gwen go to get a sandwich but Harold is dragged into the bushes but fights off the killer and reveals it to be chef. turns out its just a challenge but since Gwen was never captured she wins and that night Harold is one of the first to be deemed safe. Episode 21 Harold has to get a bear in the challenge. He later tries to sabotage Tyler but it later backfires on him as he is the last one to arrive with his animal and is once again sent home. Episode 23 Harold is seen at plaza de losers with the other eliminated contestants. He and Courtney would later argue. That night he would vote for Duncan to be the next one eliminated. Episode 25 Harold isn't seen in the episode but its later revealed he gave a dare to knock down a hornets nest while underneath it which Heather is forced to do. Episode 26 In the finale Harold roots for Gwen. He later celebrates with the winner of the season based on who won. Episode 27 Harold teams up with Justin to get the million dollars. He is able to grab the case from Noah and runs tword the dock and is later knocked in to the water and loses the case. He later qualifies for season 2 Total Drama Action. Total Drama Action Roleplay Episode 1 Harold is introduced along with the others and inserts himself as a major antagonist. He is later captured by the monster robot in the first challenge. Episode 2 Harold competes alone in the team determine challenge and along the way sabotages people left and right. This would later benefit him as he would become one of the 3 winners of the challenge and a future team captain when the teams would be picked. He later votes off Duncan and Heather. Episode 3 Harold becomes the team captain of the Screaming Gaphers and would pick Beth, Izzy, Courtney, and DJ as members of the team. Under Harold's harsh orders his team wins the first challenge and immunity after getting their trailer to the top of the hill first. Episode 4 Harold tricks Courtney into forming an alliance to find out who eliminated Duncan which he was responsible for. Later during the challenge Harold helps his team win immunity from elimination. Episode 5 Harold manged to land on the horse in the first challenge. But his team would still lose the first challenge but his team would later win the second challenge and gain immunity. Episode 6 During the aftermath Eva annouces her plans to kill Harold next time she sees him. Later its revealed the non competing and eliminated contestants can vote off someone. Harold receives 2 votes from Eva and Ezekiel but he does not receive the most votes and is safe. Episode 7 Duncan's return to the game and debut on the team cause Harold issues, but using his intelligance he manages to help his team win immunity again. Episode 8 In this episode Duncan reveals Harold was the cause of his first elimination causing Courtney to turn on him, Harold does not seem bothered and tells the viewers if he could take him out he could do it again. Later when Geoffs love potion is spread throughout the contestants Harold makes Courtney fall in love with him. Later on after everyone is cured the gaffers win due to Harold and Duncan fighting the Gaffers win the challenge. Episode 9 Harold's new cruel and evil nature helps his team a lot in the first challenge where the contestants must survive a haunted house. It eventually comes down to him and Owen but he scares Owen nearly to death and gives the gaffers another win. Harold later is seen on top of the haunted house laughing evilly scaring most of the contestants. Episode 10 Duncan and Courtney plan to vote off Harold next time they lose. Harold finishes the natural disaster obstacle course first but his team loses. They come close to winning the second but Duncan and him begin to fight and later that night with clever thinking Harold convinces Beth and DJ to vote off Duncan with him and they succeed . Episode 11 Harold jumps out of the plane in the first challenge and later helps his team build a massive explosion in the second challenge but the Grips win instead leaving Harold's Gaffers to fight the globes in the final challenge where they would go on to beat them for immunity. Episode 12 Harold inst mentioned and receives no votes from the eliminated contestants. Episode 13 Harold attempts to free Courtney from the vault but after the Globes save Bridgette and win immunity, Harold decides to leave Courtney. The grips and the gaffers compete in a go kart race which ends in a tie but lucky for everyone no one is sent home. Episode 14 Harold argues with Beth and Courtney. Courtney would have won the campfire building challenge but her and Harold began to fight which would cause them to lose. They would then go on to lose in the final challenge after Harold failed in the caveman fight, lucky for him it was non elimination and he is spared from elimination infuriating Courtney. Episode 15 Harold is sabotaged during the first challenge by Courtney which gave the Grips the advantage and the win int he first challenge. In the second challenge Harold makes quick work of Owen in the boxing match. His team would go on to win immunity. Episode 16 Harold easily gets passed the laser challenge but his team still loses the first challenge, But his team manages to get the win and immunity barely. Episode 17 The teams are merged leaving Harold as a lone wolf. Harolds superhero almost gives him the win but he falls short in the first challenge. In the second challenge he once again loses and is up for elimination that night. But luckily for him everyone else targets Courtney and she is sent packing. Episode 18 Harold receives 3 votes from the aftermath contestants. Episode 19 Harold becomes the main antagonist of the season. He along with others win the first challenge and advance to the final challenge. He later sabotages Izzy and takes her out while shes doing the first challenge. He takes out 2 monsters guarding Bridgette who their trying to save and later gets into a fight with Leshawna. Eventually he and Justin are the only ones left to save Bridgette but Harold is able to knock Justin off the castle and save Bridgette but he drops her off the castle and wins immunity from elimination. Episode 20 Harold manages to form an alliance with Owen, Bridgette, and Leshawna by tricking them because he knows the other alliance is targeting him Harold wins the challenge with ease giving himself immunity. That night Harold's alliance votes out Izzy but the other alliance voted for Owen, which sent both Izzy and Owen home. As Owen was leaving Harold showed no pity about it. Episode 21 Harold plans to infiltrate the other alliance and take it out from the inside. He sends Leshawna to do so. Harold fails to win immunity and later overhears Leshawna say shes leaving his alliance. Harold realizes hes out but he sees the other alliance talking on the guitar stage and comes up with a plan to save himself. Near the other allaince is a group of heavy speakers, which Harold then knocks over crushing DJ. DJ is eliminated due to his injuries giving Harold safety from elimination. After DJs descent Harold confronts Leshawna and reveals he know she was gonna betray him and threatens her. Episode 22 Harold is teamed up with Justin in the boys vs Girls challnge, where they would go to tie with the girls and win. Both teams got the reward. Episode 23 During the first challenge Harold says several mean and nasty things causing his only remaining Alliance member Bridgette to turn on him and Beth to berate him which causes Harold to go into shock. In the confessional Harold reveals his troubled past explaining what happened to him to cause his behavior. When it comes Harold's turn in the second challenge, the vomit commit he suffers a mental breakdown inside the machine and refuses to stop the ride and begins to cry. Eventually the others free him but find him passed out. He is dragged off to the nurses office. He is given the win due to lasting the longest in the machine. The others are left in shock by the events that took place. Episode 24 Harold returns to the game next time but refuses to talk and is left in a depressed state ignoring the others around him. In the challnge Harold gets a bear to work with and later on Harold wins the challenge and is safe from elimination. After Leshawna elimination Harold apologizes for his past actions and is forgiven by the 2 remaining campers Beth and Justin. Episode 25 Harold is deemed one of the three finalists. In the challenge he competes very well and later saves Beth with Justin. In the end its a foot race to the finish line but in a shocking turn of events Harold ties with the other 2. Episode 26 Harold sits with the other finalists awaiting the votes to determine the winner. In Harolds ending he receives most votes and is declared the winner, in the other ending he cheers on the winner based on who won. Episode 27 Harold returns in the special and is among those who qualify for the third season Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama World Tour Roleplay Episode 1-2 Harold is introduced, and the controversy of DJ's injury continues. Despite this, Harold is eager to redeem himself. He is dragged down with Tyler and Ezekiel on the pyramid as they fight. He is place on Team Victory, and takes the lead for his team. He discovers that the stick they got is a divining rod, and begins to weave his team's basket, securing the stick in the boat. However, a crocodile damages the boat, causing the stick to fall in the water. Harold wants to send Ezekiel home, but due to his small mistake, and LeShawna still not forgiving him, he is voted off. Episode 6 Harold returns as a guest on the aftermath show where he argue with Duncan. Leshawna later tells him why she didn't forgive him and thats where Harold reveals his full tragic backstory making most people sad and sorry. Later Leshawna and Him become friends. = Category:Characters